Ice Cream Murderers
by Akilina-chan
Summary: On their annual once-a-week movie at Kairi's place, Riku notices Sora's unusual behavior. It seems that Sora's been worrying about something recently..but what exactly? It all ends well though, it normally does.


Digging his spoon into the bowl of pie and ice cream he had in his lap, Sora brought it to his mouth right as Riku plopped himself onto the couch with the similar bowl of cherry pie and strawberry ice cream. They ate in silence for a while, Riku feeling weird about the whole thing. Normally, Sora would be blabbering on and on about all his adventures he had gone on. Concerned, Riku looked over and was very puzzled at Sora's solemn expression.

Figuring he must be in some weird alternate dimension, he did the only thing he could think of and poked Sora's ice cream filled cheek with his pie and ice cream covered spoon. Freezing in his movements Sora slowly looked over to Riku with a look that said, 'what the heck, Riku?' before laughing like a maniac. "You're an idiot!" He said in good fun. "What'd you do that for, Riku?"

Riku frowned at the fake expression on Sora's tanned face. "What's eating at you, Sora?"

Sora's face fell and he leaned against Riku, carefully laying his head on Riku's shoulder, an uncommon gesture between the two friends. "The bed bugs in your couch." Riku chuckled a little and Sora smiled, pleased at his minuscule attempt to lighten the atmosphere. He didn't realize he was being so down.

"What's bothering you so much lately?"

Ready to get what he had been shouldering for the past few weeks off his chest, Sora took a deep breath. "I was just thinking.. Destroying the Heartless and defeating the Nobodies, especially Organization 13, doesn't make me a..murderer? I mean, I realize it had to be done or else everyone else would have been destroyed by the darkness but it just doesn't seem fair to them. When I destroyed the Heartless, they released a heart and that heart went to Kingdom Hearts. Then Kingdom Hearts exploded and all the hearts kinda faded away, didn't they? And Organization may not have been completely whole, but they were still people and I killed them.." Sora's voice grew quiet and he stared down at his pie and ice cream. Some conversation they were having. Sora realized he may just ruined any chance at light conversation after that rant. He felt better though, by talking about it he released a lot of pressure he was holding in.

"Oh Sora.." Riku breathed. Riku put down his spoon and turned his attention to Sora. He hugged Sora to his side with one arm. "I don't know what to tell you. You're not a murderer though, don't think that. You're a good person, much better than most. You're sunny and cheerful and you make people laugh and you brighten their days. Don't dwell on the past, alright? Everything's over now, just take a break." Sora felt better after talking to Riku, he always did. Even if he didn't realize it, Riku had that effect on him and that was why they were so close to each other. They both needed each other in their lives.

Sora nodded and Riku gave him one last squeeze before retracting his arm and smiling at the Keyblade Master. Sora returned his smile and generally felt awesome all around. He could feel his cheery personality start to resurface. "Alright!" Sora said, sitting up and clapping his hands together. Unfortunately for Riku, Sora had still had his spoon in his hand when he clapped them together. The ice cream and pie that was on it flung itself right onto Riku's face, surprising him. Riku's eyes widened and so did Sora's. Sora backed away, ready to flee from Riku's planned attack on him.

"You.." Riku said menacingly before springing up and chasing Sora around the house. Both their pie and ice cream bowls were flipped over and smeared all over the couch before dripping onto the carpet. They'd have a mess to clean up later, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the time they spent together and the short conversations they had that brought them closer together, strengthening their bonds.

After catching Sora and tickling him to no end, they both returned to their couch, intent on watching their weekly movie and eating their pie and ice cream that had probably melted. Neither of them expected the sticky dribbling mess on the couch and floor. Riku smirked and poked Sora in the face again. "You dolt, you murdered our ice cream!"

"Nu-uh! You did that all by yourself! You're a murderer too! Imma tell on you and you're gonna go to JAIL! Jail, Riku!"

"If I'm going to jail, you're coming with me. You murdered your own ice cream."

They both exchanged glances and ended up laughing. "We're ice cream murderers!" they said in unison.

"Well, Sora. Since we're murderers, I suppose we should get rid of the evidence or face fifteen years in pastry prison. We've got to do the job right, yanno." Sora made a face at the mess and walked off toward the back door where he and Riku had left their shoes and coats.

"Nah! Let Kairi clean it up when she gets back. Let's go out and do something!" Riku rolled his eyes and ended up following him anyway. Going out with Sora sounded much nicer anyway.

* * *

Sorry for any misspellings or grammar issues. This was just something that popped up in my head and I needed to get it out or I'd have major writer's block for everything else I'm wroking on at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, by the way. I haven't found the contract on Amazon or Ebay yet, though I am still looking. *looks again* Nope, still not there, darm it.

_Review if you want! It'd make me uber happy to know that even my drabble things are appreciated. (even if they may suck)_

I always wonder if my writing style is awkward. I think this is the most awkward thing I've written in a while maybe... I'll see what I can do to change my style. Unless certain folks out there like it, of course. :)

~Akilina-chan


End file.
